Haru and Albert
by Anitoon3
Summary: Here's some Haru and Albert oneshots! Spoilers for season 3!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my next _Free!_ oneshots (spoilers for season 3)! This time they're all about Haruka x Albert! I totally fell in love with this pairing, even though we just met Albert in episode 9. He's so cool!

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the chapter). Though, some oneshots may be based off of my headcanons on tumblr.

I don't own the _Free!_ series. That belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Koji Oji.

Oneshot #1 – Unexpected

* * *

"How do you buy this?"

These words shocked Haru. So this guy was new here? Perhaps that was why Haru didn't recognize his swim jacket? It was no matter though. Haru could tell he needed help.

Looking down at what the blond wanted, Haru couldn't help but smile. This was a pleasant surprise. So far, none of his friends shared a love for his favorite fish. Sure, sometimes they would eat it if there was nothing else, but Haru knew that given a choice? Mackerel would not be their preferred meal.

To see someone that actually wanted to purchase mackerel like this was refreshing. Quickly stepping forward, Haru paid for the tickets. Grabbing both, Haru gestured for the guy to follow. As they made their way to the cafeteria, Haru couldn't help but feel something had shifted because of his simple act.

Earlier when Haru had finished swimming and been walking down the hall, he hadn't been set on a destination. So to be here now with this swimmer, waiting for their meal? Haru felt his stomach growl. It wasn't uncommon for this to happen, especially in anticipation for mackerel. Hearing an echoing growl, he stared as the other man blushed and laughed.

"Guess you're hungry too? Don't worry the food will be here shortly." Not a second later, he smelt it. The delicious aroma of fish still sizzling. Head bowed, Haru said thanks for his food and dug in. A few seconds later, Haru realized he was the only one doing so. He then saw how the blonde kept dropping food. When it happened a second time, Haru stood up and left the table.

After returning with a set of utensils, Haru stood shocked for a moment. The other swimmer held the chopsticks well, picking up food securely with each bite. Well, this guy seemed to be a quick learner. Continuing to his seat, Haru set the knife and fork aside. It wasn't long before he resumed eating.

Seeing the stranger's eyes light up was nice. They were a bright purple, a different shade than Rei's. They showed enjoyment. Hearing the pleased noise emit from the man's mouth, made Haru's own lift up at the corners into a small smile.

Haru enjoyed glancing at his companion in between bites of their meal. He liked the cheerful expression on the other's face. And all because of mackerel. Haru felt lucky that he finally met another person who appreciated the delectable fish.

Even though they both couldn't understand exactly what the other was saying, lunch seemed to end all too soon.

Before the man left, he had turned around and waved at Haru. Once again, Haru was left shocked. Giving a quick bye in response to the other's farewell, his smile turned wider.

Haru hoped they would meet again soon.


	2. Oneshot 2 - The New Arrivals

More of my Albert x Haru oneshots!

I don't own the _Free!_ series, that belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Koji Oji.

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).

Oneshot #2 – The New Arrivals

* * *

What the heck was happening? _Seriously,_ what was going on here? Haru couldn't believe it. He pinched himself. Nope, he wasn't dreaming.

The number one freestyle swimmer in the world came in Haru's class. He couldn't take his eyes off Albert Wahlander. The man kept walking closer and closer, with a little boy in tow.

Glancing back at his students, he made sure they were all doing their drills. Considering it was lap practice, Haru could see that there was no danger so far. The kids had come far since the first day of class. Granted, most still used a kickboard, but a there were two who had moved beyond needing for one. Still, Haru always made sure to keep a vigilant eye on all of them during class time.

"Hello. How may I help you today?"

"Hi. I would like enroll my younger nephew in your class. His name is Kevin and he's a good swimmer. Not the best, but he wants to improve. We would appreciate if you took him on as your student." Albert looked so earnest.

Humming, Haru crouched down. Offering his hand, Haru waited patiently as the blonde haired boy shook it. "Hi Kevin. My name is Haru. What do you like to swim?"

Bright pink eyes gazed at him a bit warily. "Freestyle." Saying this helped him open up a little, which Kevin was glad for. He stepped away from Albert's legs to stand in front of Haru. Hopefully this would go well. The young boy wanted to join this class. He had heard great things from his peers at school.

Flashing Albert a quick glance, Haru then spoke. "Well, Kevin. That's a good stroke to swim. I also specialize in free."

"I know. You're a great swimmer." Kevin's eyes sparkled. He started listing off some of Haru's times and records.

At the boy's words, Haru gave a small grunt of surprise. How did he know this? Looking up, he saw Albert become embarrassed. Haru relaxed. Well there was his answer.

Haru heard voices nearby, growing steadily closer. By now most of the other children were out of the pool and heading over. They all crowded near Albert, spouting praises and asking him questions. A few even started to chat with Kevin, who shyly responded.

"Alright everyone, we'll take a break for a few minutes while I talk to Albert about forms. Be back in a moment."

Albert was now next to Haru, taking his nephew's place. On the way over to the bleachers, Albert still had this nagging feeling in his chest. He felt like he had to apologize. Rubbing the back of his neck, he did just that.

"I'm sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to hear all of those incredible statistics from a little kid. I should have come forward myself." Haru opened his mouth to speak but Albert kept rambling.

"And for doing research on your stats too. It was rude of me, especially when we never competed together before. Or, frankly, even met before this." Albert cast his eyes to the ground, head bowed in embarrassment and slight shame.

"That's alright, Albert. I used to have a teammate who looked at other swimmer's stats before a meet too. We got to know a little about our opponent's strength because of it." Haru said this casually, but could see Albert looking downward still. Moving his head, he caught the other's eye. He held eye contact and gave a reassuring smile.

"So there's nothing for you to apologize for, in fact a lot of athletes do it. I wouldn't apologize for being better informed because of doing research."

Most of the class were still gathered loosely around Kevin, some backed up enough to give him some space. Natsume and Misaki weren't however, walking to their swim bags.

Hayato gave Kevin a warm smile. "Have you ever competed in races?"

"Not official races. But I've swum against my friends before." Kevin thought back on those fun times. He wondered how it would be to be part of a class, working on developing skills as a team.

"Wow. You must be pretty good in the water huh?"

Kevin scratched his cheek. "I like to think so. I feel strong connections to it."

By now, Misaki and Natsume rejoined the huddle and were showing him their swim gear. They even brought an extra for their new classmate. The mesh bag consisted of the fins, a snorkel, and goggles. Natsume also let Kevin look inside his regular bag. He knew the basics of what needed to be in there, a towel, fresh clothes, and toiletries.

After the paperwork was finished, the two went back by the poolside. Albert felt happy that these kids accepted Kevin so fast. Overall he was excited for his nephew. Haru's class would be good for him.

Kevin hugged Haru's waist. "Thank you for accepting me in your program! I can't wait to swim and show you how good I can be. I know I can improve with your help." Beaming up at Haru, he smiled.

"I know you'll do great. Just swim free and you'll be fine." Haru patted the boy's head.

Eyes determined, the new swimmer went up to his uncle. "I'm going to become stronger and make you proud."

Albert's eyes softened. Ruffling Kevin's hair he said, "I know you will. I can't wait until you gain new skills. You'll feel so much accomplishment and pride for being able to swim to your full potential. I can't wait for that day."

Everyone smiled cheerily. All of the kids were besides them now. Questions spouted out to the world record holder. He answered all of them.

"Come on everybody. Let's get back to practice." Haru didn't want his kids to finish the day without their warm-downs. He tried to incorporate them after every practice session. Now that their bodies had gotten used to more exercise, it was essential.

"Thanks again, Haru. I really appreciate what you are doing. See you soon." Adding a heartfelt goodbye, Albert and Kevin left.

The next time Albert came to the pool, he stayed after he dropped off Kevin. Taking a seat on the bleachers, he waved when Haru noticed him. Then the two watched Albert's nephew swim next to the other children. The eight year old swam with power and grace. He fit in perfectly with the rest of the swimmers.

Over the course of a few visits, Albert soon joined Haru during the time his students did their drill practice. Haru didn't mind, because the other man didn't impede when Haru would interrupt their conversation to give instructions to his class. Most of the time though the two would talk in low voices as not to distract anyone.

Albert liked to think that he and Haru were friends. He liked being in the other's company, and gave Haru his full attention when listening to him talk.

"Good morning Haru. How are the kids today?" Coming into the pool area he spotted the onyx haired swimmer.

Haru calmly waited for Albert at the end of a pool lane. "Morning Albert. They're doing fine. Just practicing something new today. Snorkeling."

"Ah I remember that! Sounds nice. Did anyone breathe in water?"

"Only Misaki did earlier. Though he was okay after coughing. So far no one else has, thank goodness. Hopefully that stays true until the end of practice. I told them about inhaling through only the mouthpiece and not their noses."

"You're competing to make it on the Olympics team, right?"

"Yeah. I found my dream my last year of high school during a trip to Australia with a friend. I figured out what I wanted to do, during the last day of our trip. Swimming against others at the world level. I have been training ever since." Haru felt proud of what he had achieved so far. Not so much about records or times, but how it felt to still swim the fastest he could.

"That sounds like it was a life changing experience. Mine wasn't as exciting. When I was in high school, the coach of our swim class kept encouraging me to push harder. Eventually I beat the previous world record." Albert shrugged and smiled. Haru returned the grin with a nod of his head.

To most people, Albert probably felt like it was no big deal. But Haru thought he was proud of his accomplishments. After all, if not he probably wouldn't have chosen swimming as a professional career path.

"How did you get into teaching kids how to swim?" And also why did the young man do it? Surely his schedule was already jam packed enough, with dedicating much of his life to now trying for the world level.

"Well, most of it started by being asked to swim with people. First by my friend Rin, then my friend Nagisa during his elementary years, plus a pair of siblings. Then it resulted in kids asking for tips from me."

"Wow that's neat, Haru. You must touch so many lives the way you swim."

"I guess. The main push though was that little boy over in the second lane." Haru pointed his finger at the figure still swimming with all his might.

Albert could see who Haru meant very clearly. The two adults were close to the pool's edge after all. "The one with pink hair?" The white swim cap covered almost all of the hair, but Albert could see a tuft sticking out.

"Yep, Hayato. His fear of the water was beginning to do real damage to him mentally. Until I spotted him one day and we talked. Afterwards I realized I wanted to do more to help, so I took him under my wing. Hayato was safely engage with the water after a while. Pretty soon interest grew and I ended up helping kids learn to swim."

"Wow that's incredible."

"Yeah. Even though it's only two hours on Saturdays. I feel like I am doing something good though." Haru took pride in helping these children. Hopefully he could support them as much as he could. They all seemed to be doing exceptionally well so far, for only learning snorkeling earlier today.

"You are, trust me."

"Do you only swim free, Haru?"

"Yes, just free. Nothing else makes me feel more comfortable." Haru didn't know how else to say it. He knew only the truth. In Albert's eyes he saw a reflection of that statement.

"I feel the same. All I ever focus on is the connection between myself and the water." Albert felt relieved to hear Haru say that. Every time he tried to speak about the feelings he had, Albert would get shut down by others or ignored. It was touching that Haru felt the same.

"You know what, Albert? You and I think a lot alike when it concerns water."

It felt good to know that Haru got him to blush. Still, that didn't stop the blonde from saying what came to his mind next.

"I also have a theory. The water must favor you, a man who believes so passionately in it." Now it was Albert's turn to smile at him when he spotted a blush.

Nothing more needed to be spoken. Both Albert and Haru knew that a monumental shift had happened in their friendship. A long-lasting connection bloomed (though neither of them knew it yet). Both swimmers felt that the other could really reach high for their dreams. Albert believed Haru would juggle both swimming professionally and helping his swim class. Haru believed that Albert would keep breaking world records.

The future was bright for Haru and Albert.


	3. Giving & Receiving

More of my Albert x Haru oneshots!

I don't own the _Free!_ series, that belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Koji Oji.

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).

Oneshot #3 – Giving & Receiving

* * *

"Now remember to use the sack your father gave you. And don't wander too far or get lost. But above all, please be careful." The mermaid was hugging her son tightly. Behind the pride in her voice, Haru could tell that his mother was worried about him. Despite the warm smile she gave off, she was a bundle of nervousness.

"Thank you mother. Don't worry, I'll be okay." Haru returned the hug before smiling softly.

Swimming away from the kingdom, Haru's mind wandered. How fast would the mackerel be? Sure Haru himself was fast, but he never tried to catch one before. Looking down at his hands, he wondered if his claws were sharp enough to kill fish. And what if he caught nothing? His family would be disappointed. Haru didn't want to be the only one who came back empty handed.

Steeling his nerves, Haru continued forward. The ocean was vast. Its blue water going on forever, getting darker and darker the farther he looked. This didn't faze Haru however, who kept flicking his blue tail to-and-fro. Haru had excellent vision.

"Let's do this." That voice. Haru knew that voice. Looking beside him, he saw his neighbor Albert. The young merboy was on his first hunt as well, so Haru had heard from his parents a week prior. Haru was glad to have a friend during this trial.

The two had met three years ago when Haru challenged Albert to a race. Both six year olds had experienced such exhilaration, neither merboy had kept track of who won or not. Since then, Albert and Haru had lost count of how many races they've had together.

Even now, Haru felt the stirrings of a race. The joy of having fun. The happiness that danced in Albert's eyes was something that Haru was always glad for. He had such striking features, with blonde hair and light purple eyes. Albert smiled encouragingly before taking off, dark blue tail whipping about.

Haru tried very hard but ended up catching nothing in the 20 minutes he had been out here. Hunting with his father, Haru would be provided with different techniques to surprise the creatures, and got help actually trapping the mackerel. That had been way easier compared to trying to catch a fish by alone now. Haru sighed, wishing his father were here.

Letting out a whoosh of air, Albert leant on a large spiraled rock to catch his breath. Chasing mackerel was a real work out. His sack contained four fish so far, which surprised him. Albert hadn't expected much during this excursion at first. Now though, he was happy.

If he caught this many, he wondered how many Haru had. Seeing his hunting buddy off a distance, Albert swam to him. Expecting to meet a determined gaze, he frowned when he saw blue eyes staring at the sea floor.

Albert smiled at Haru. Pointing with his claw, he gestured for Haru to follow behind. Curiously the other did so. A few minutes passed and Haru was beginning to wonder what was going on. Coming up to a tall plant, they hid behind it. A small school of mackerel lingered not too far away from them. Haru's eyes widened.

"You chase them and I'll get the bag ready. Together we'll get you a fish!" Albert said in an excited whisper his plan in more detail. "Now, all you have to do is sneak up on them from the other side. I'll be ready and waiting."

Haru nodded. It seemed like a good plan. Swimming close to the sandy floor, Haru took cover near a patch of seagrass. So far the mackerel hadn't noticed him. The young merboy steeled himself before swimming swiftly forward.

Multiple scales were scattering in different directions. Haru decided to just go for it, and began to chase. Tail whipping back and forth, Haru swum after some and circled around until they faced each other. The mackerel stopped short, freezing up for a second now that they had seen Haru. Changing direction, Haru smiled seeing that three were headed in Albert's direction.

Albert reacted in a flash. Using his claws, he ran through the bunch of fish that came his way. Scooping them up in the sack, he held it triumphantly for Haru to see. Swimming over to him, Albert excitedly thrust the sack forward.

Haru was shocked it had been that easy. By himself he had caught nothing, but with Alberts help less than a minute had gone by and already Haru had three mackerel to take home.

Haru blushed but accepted the fish anyways, "…Thank you for helping me, Albert."

The blonde smiled at his friend, "Anytime, Haru." Grabbing his own bag from where he had dropped it to help Haru, he made sure it was securely tightened. Turning back, he saw that his friend did the same. "Come on, let's head back."

Haru never forgot the way Albert helped him during that first hunt. So during their other numerous outings together (four since then) Haru decided something. He would repay Albert this time, in their fifth outing.

At fourteen years old, Haru still considered Albert to be one of his closest friends. Sure he knew other merboys in the kingdom, but no one ever clicked as well as he and Albert did. Haru considered him to be his best friend. He tried not to take it for granted.

About 15 minutes into their hunt, both Albert and Haru were satisfied with their pickings. Trying not to show his embarrassment too much, Haru thrust his latest catch at his friend.

"What's wrong? Need help carrying yours?"

"No. It's for you."

"Me?"

Nodding, Haru looked off to the side. He could feel a slight blush painting his cheeks. "As a thank you for helping me on my first hunt."

Looking down at his new addition, Albert's eyes shone in understanding. "Oh, well I really appreciate this. Thank you, Haru."

What a relief that was over. Haru saw a whoosh of bubbles float up as he let a sigh. The awkwardness he felt was soon forgotten as he saw his friend's dark blue tail rush past.

"Come Haru, let's race home!" Albert's smile was wide as he saw Haru's eyes gleam at the challenge.

The giving of fish was an incredibly important gesture. Haru hadn't understood the implications back when he was younger. Haru had asked his parents about how they met, but didn't get why giving another merperson a fish was a good thing. But he did now, at 22 years old.

Haru stared at Albert from afar, his blue eyes focused. He was determined to do this. Ever since his feelings for Albert started to drift into something more than friendship, Haru felt like everything led up to this moment. Now was the time to take action.

To say that Haru had gotten faster ever since his first hunt, was an understatement. Now he could catch fish without missing or getting winded. And Haru was going to catch a nice fish for Albert.

Immediately he was surrounded by merfolk also trying to get their fill. Haru put it out of his mind though. One fish lagged a millisecond behind the others. Haru could tell it was fatter too.

Perfect.

Haru did not think as he raced towards it. Ducking a mermaid's tail, Haru kept his eyes on his target. Cursing as he dodged two mermen in a scuffle over the same fish, he thought the fish he had been after was gone. Then he sighed in relief as he saw it once again.

Haru tried not to scour it too much when he caught it. He didn't think Albert would be too pleased if the meal had a lot of meat hanging off or just gone completely. Haru didn't mind it himself, but tried to make this catch as elegant as possible for his crush.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Turning around, Haru blinked in surprise. There was Albert with a fish in his hand. Coming towards him.

"I caught this for–"

"Here this is for–"

Surprised, both mermen paused. They did nothing but stare. Trying but floundering on what to say, both Haru and Albert fidgeted.

Taking a deep breath, Albert looked Haru straight in the eye. "I really like you, Haru. I have for years, but have been too shy to say anything until now. Before this year's hunt began, I realized that I couldn't keep quiet about my feelings anymore. Please accept my gift to you?"

"Of course. Please take my gift I caught just for you?"

"Absolutely."

After devouring their meals, both sighed in contentment. Haru felt happy as he and Albert clasped their clawed hands together. A smile formed. This felt right, to be starting a romantic relationship with Albert.

"So what do you say we catch some more fish?" Doing so as a couple was something Haru wanted.

"Let's do this." Grabbing Haru's other hand too, Albert pulled him along while he swam backwards. Laughing, he let go with a large smile. Albert's purple eyes were shining. Turning forward he spotted a fish swimming past. He wasted no time pursuing it.

Rushing after his new mate, Haru felt his own gaze travel. He let loose a small smile. Everything was peaceful. Their kingdom was going strong, the fish bountiful. Life was going to be different in a new way, with Albert as his mate now.

Haru felt so free.


	4. The Dinner

Here's my next installment of my Albert x Haru oneshots! Not to diss on cats (I love felines) but I thought it would be sort of funny to have a cat fight to try and get their human's meal.

I don't own the _Free!_ series, that belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Kouji Ohji.

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).

Enjoy!

Oneshot #4 – The Dinner

* * *

Everything was going smooth. Haru nodded to himself, before going to ladle out the sauce into a bowl. Afterwards he would immediately cook the four fish. After that, the whole meal would be done and he could put it on plates.

So focused on his tasks, Haru didn't notice movement nearby.

Haru was excited. This would be the first time Albert would be at his apartment. This was their third date. The first was after Haru invited Albert to try the new seafood restaurant with him after swim practice. Their second was when they went to Albert's place.

Humming a light melody, he went to grab the fish. Only for his hand to come up holding air instead. This made him whip his head around. How did the mackerel disappear? Surely he couldn't have forgotten to take them out? Checking the freezer didn't help, because they weren't there either.

Haru scratched his head in wonder. What should he do now? Albert would be here any moment.

 _Riiip!_

That sound.

Haru looked down and there was the culprit. His cat, Saba. She had just started to open the frozen seafood package. Haru's surprise then turned to worry. He had to get his meal back! Reaching out to nab the fish, a loud hiss rang out.

"Give back what you stole, Saba." Haru would be reasonable about this. He would get back the food and go on with making dinner. After all, nothing had contaminated the fish yet, so he could still make it. Albert would then arrive, and the two of them would have a lovely meal.

Determined, Haru crouched down in front of his pet. He ignored Saba's warning this time. When his hand closed the gap, a smile crept across his face. Triumphant, he proceeded to pull it away from her. Only to grimace in pain before doing so. Dropping the package, Haru watched in shock as she darted for it.

There wasn't anything that Haru could do about the ruined dinner now. Saba had finished opening the package and was now gorging on the mackerel.

Angry red lines ran along his bare arms. Earlier he had forgone his choice of wearing a longer shirt. A good choice too, since it would be strange to explain tears in the sleeves. But now Haru had to deal with disinfecting the cuts. Lest they burn or acquire some infection during the upcoming swim practice.

A knock stopped him from going to the bathroom. Sighing he went to open the door. The sight made Haru frown. Albert looked so worried when he saw him.

"Haru, what happened to you?" Albert lowered the roses, gently rubbing circles on the outside of his boyfriend's elbow. Worried purple eyes looked into deep blue ones. Haru backed up so that Albert could come into his apartment.

"My cat thought our meal was hers." Sighing, he shut the door.

Putting down the flowers, Albert followed Haru into the bathroom. Getting out the first aid, Haru took out the disinfectant and the bandages. While Haru poured the liquid over his cuts, Albert put a hand on his shoulder. He then started to get the bandages ready.

Albert helped to cover the scratches. Kissing the top of his wrist, Albert chuckled as the injured man brightly blushed.

"Do you feel better now?"

Haru smiled gently at Albert. "Yeah, thank you." Pecking his cheek, he led the way out into the kitchen. Once there he picked up his ruined fish that Saba was happily munching on. "I'm sorry that dinner was ruined."

Albert only shook his head. "No need to apologize. I can go out and get mackerel from the store really quick. And then, I'll come back here and cook for you." Grabbing the flowers, he walked over to the sink. "Before I leave, do you have a vase?"

In what seemed like no time at all, Albert was back in Haru's apartment. Having cooked mackerel before, Albert did so with ease now. He felt glad that he could do this, especially after what Haru's cat had done.

Haru had a peaceful feeling in his chest as he watched his boyfriend in his kitchen.

Quickly, the meal was done. The four fish looked perfect, and Albert carefully ladled the sauce on two of them. After that he dished out the rice, which was still warm.

After the first bite, Haru's eyes widened. "This is delicious. Thank you for doing this, Albert. I really appreciate it." Haru smiled brightly as he cut up another piece.

"You're very welcome, Haru. I'm glad it turned out well, and that this evening was salvaged."

The two talked about different things. Mainly how their training for that week had been going.

Sure it wasn't the ideal date Haru had envisioned for the evening, without any mishaps. But at least they were together. And Albert had enjoyed himself still, judging by his pleased expression as they ate their dinner. To Haru, that was worth the shenanigans that happened.

He let out a contented sigh as he relaxed onto Albert's chest. Arms stretched out, he noticed they did not sting as bad. That was a relief. The faster it healed, the quicker he could swim. And then after that he could repay Albert for cooking earlier.

As he watched Haru fall asleep, Albert gave a quiet chuckle when he noticed Saba strolling over. He whispered as to not wake the swimmer in his arms. "So did you enjoy your meal as much as we did?" Saba let out a purr as Albert rubbed the top of her head.

Albert tried to not squeal in joy like he wanted to. Grabbing his phone from the coffee table, Albert turned on the selfie camera. Saba had migrated from the floor to the top of Haru's back. She made herself comfortable there, falling asleep just as her owner did. It was too adorable not to take a picture. He then smiled at the camera.


	5. Drawing You In

Here's another Haru and Albert oneshot!

I don't own the _Free!_ series, that belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Ohji Kouji.

These oneshots will have no connection to one another (unless mentioned at the beginning of the small chapter).

Haru and Albert

Oneshot #5 – Drawing You In

The race had not even been a close one. Sure it was only a practice race that Haru placed second in, but it still stung for the freestyle swimmer. His breathing was shallow as he took off his swim cap and goggles. Haru didn't look up, still facing the water as he thought of the ways he could have done better.

Why did he feel this way? So what if he lost to Albert Wåhlander? The guy currently held the world record! Then why was Haru so upset? He shouldn't have expected anything in their race.

When Albert had turned around to congratulate his new friend on the race, he found Haru still in the pool. Saying bye to Ralph, Albert had then started walking over.

Haru struggled to get a handle on what he was feeling. He looked around, seeing that everyone else had gotten out of the pool already. Before he could grab the edge however, a hand reached out to him.

"Need some help?" Albert gave him a friendly smile.

"Yeah thanks." Clasping hands, Haru felt himself be pulled up. His towel was then in front of his face. Nodding his appreciation, he started to dry his hair.

"Are you alright, Haru?" Albert wore a small frown. Something was off. Albert had felt it during the race, and he was feeling it again now. There was turmoil brewing in Haru's eyes. "I couldn't help but notice that your swimming was off. Were you struggling with the water just now?" He kept his voice calm, trying to let the other know there was no rush if he wanted to open up.

Albert's question caused Haru to freeze. How did he notice something was wrong? They had only swam together twice now. Haru decided he should be honest when he saw Albert's purple eyes expressing worry.

"No. To be honest, I'm not sure what's going on with me recently." Haru felt strange opening up like this, because he wasn't one to talk about feelings much. But then he spoke and realized that he wanted to explore them. Maybe Albert could help.

By now the two were sitting by the pool, their legs dangling in the water. The water was lapping gently as ever, compared to the roaring waves during a race.

"I feel that my connection to the water is thrown off."

This piqued Albert's attention even more. "Really? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Ever since I started university, I haven't swum like I wanted to." Haru felt ashamed at having a problem with the water again.

"Maybe you can try to recapture what it is that drew you to the water in the first place? That's what I do when I feel lost." Albert remembered the times when he felt like a failure. It had gotten so awful that one day he decided to swim until he didn't feel sad anymore. From then on, it became a healing process.

"I guess I could try that. After all, I did swim after I lost a race during high school. Maybe if I take it a step further, I can reconnect to the water." Haru was determined.

"That's a good way of thinking. Focus on what draws you in and the pull you have to the water."

"I'll do that, thanks."

"You know something? I'm proud of you. Normally when I've seen someone lose, they just shut down because they can't focus on anything else. It's a good thing to see you strive for improving yourself, whether that be your bond with the water or your swimming technique. You're not giving up. I admire that about you, Haru."

"Well, I don't really care about times. But I was upset that I wasn't free."

"Don't worry, you'll get there again. Just be patient with yourself." Albert gave Haru a pat on the shoulder.

Haru spent the next day ruminating on what Albert said. After that, he tried testing it out.

First, he had spent three hours floating in the pool. Trying to turn off his thoughts had proved difficult. Then, he spent time soaking in the bathtub. That didn't work either.

What was he going to do now?

The sand felt cold yet it soothed his restless feet. Haru sat wearing his bathing suit, watching the waves roll by. This was it, his last effort to be close to the water again.

Nearing the tide, Haru felt like a massive weight was lifted off his chest. It was like every negative feeling just washed away. He smiled as his feet made their way deeper into the ocean.

The sun was shining brightly, warming his belly. Then it was lost as Haru dove under again. He kept doing this off and on throughout the day. It felt amazing just being in the ocean like this, not worrying about anything. Nothing else mattered in this moment.

Haru focused on casting out his senses. His arms and legs could feel every wave, as the ocean kept up its rhythmic pattern of push and pull. As he popped up out of the water to breathe, his nose smelt the saltiness of the water. Haru wished he had thought to bring his goggles along, because his eyes were starting to sting. But then he cast that aside, because that was miniscule compared to being free again.

Haru finally found the peace he searched for.

Albert saw the smile that Haru wore. It was relaxed and serene. Albert could see that it reached his eyes. He watched as his friend took up a stance on the starting block. "So I take it everything worked out? You rekindled your bond with the water?"

Looking down at where Albert stood in the pool, Haru spoke. "Why don't you race me and find out?" With that, he dove into the water.

Albert was amazed. Haru seemed to be in top form, as connected to the water as he could be. That was good. Albert adjusted his goggles before he swam after Haru.


	6. Glow

Woo! More Haru x Albert oneshots! So I got this idea from re-watching Digimon Tamers, and the scene of Kazu and Kenta soaking in the bath was super fun! And I thought Haru should have a bath with Albert, so ta-da!

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own the _Free!_ series, that belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Ohji Kouji.

Oneshot 6 – Glow

* * *

Albert looked down at the bag he was holding, smiling at his candle purchase. He couldn't wait until he got back to his apartment. He couldn't contain his happiness to try it out later with Haru.

Ever since Albert had offhandedly mentioned enjoying long baths after swimming in the pool when they first began dating almost three months ago, it was a bit startling how Haru's eyes had lit up. It was as if Haru couldn't get out of the pool fast enough, after Albert's admission.

At first the bath had been a little awkward, trying to get their limbs to fit together, but eventually Haru had ended up on top of Albert. They congratulated themselves on not having any water splash out. Now, it was a habit to soak in the tub together. Even after both would shower in the locker room once leaving the pool.

Albert chuckled at the memory. Unlocking the door, he decided to get things ready.

Haru wondered what Albert was doing now. Last time before he had gone over, Albert had been cooking dinner. And the time before that, had been watching television waiting for him to arrive. Both times were a pleasant experience. Shrugging to himself, Haru continued walking.

Knocking, Haru barely had to wait before his boyfriend opened it. Humming softly into the short kiss he was pulled into, Haru distantly heard the door shut behind them. He didn't protest at all as he was then dragged into the bathroom. Looking at Albert he saw that the taller swimmer had only a towel on.

Haru's clothing quickly came off, along with the little amount that Albert had on.

"So how was training?" Albert began to swirl the water around Haru's legs as he settled in beside him. He rested his chin against Haru's shoulder as he watched the blue eyed man recall his day so far.

"Pretty good. I raced against Seijuro, and then Asahi after he saw us together."

Albert chuckled. "So a typical day then." Dropping a kiss against Haru's neck, Albert smiled. Soap and the loofa in hand, Albert began to wash his boyfriend's back.

"How was your shopping trip?" Haru's voice had a curious lilt to it. Albert wasn't surprised. Haru actually showed interest in Albert's candle collecting hobby. Ever since they first became friends and Albert told him about it, Haru always made a point to ask after each shopping trip.

Haru was unlike anyone else Albert knew.

"It went great! The store had new scents this time. Honeysuckle, Peaches, and Ocean Waves. After five minutes debating, I caved and ended up buying all three."

Humming, Haru felt water rush over him as Albert made sure the soap suds were gone. "Good choice. It smells nice. The scent is Ocean Waves right?" Although Haru was pretty sure it was, it never hurt to ask. Especially as he was new to being around candles.

"Yeah. I figured you would appreciate it." Albert loved the smell of the ocean, so to have the salty and waves captured in a candle was peaceful.

"I do, thank you. Nice choice with buying all three too. It's what I do when trying on new swimsuits."

"Oh I noticed. I've seen your collection too." Grabbing the shampoo bottle he started gently carding his hands through the ebony hair. Haru never minded when he did this, and preferred Albert's gentle motions. There were times where his own were hurried in order to get to the pool on time.

Pressing a bit firmer, Albert watched Haru's hair become foamy.

Haru let his head fall back to let Albert rinse him. Once done, Haru shook his head. Albert saw tiny droplets of water flick off into the water.

Now it was Haru's turn to gather the shampoo in order to wash his boyfriend's hair. Even though they both loved swimming with every fiber of their being, Haru was very thankful to have products that helped protect their bodies from the pool chemicals.

Being that Albert had more hair, Haru spent more time washing it. Gliding his hands gently through his blonde hair, Haru was sure to get every inch sudsy. His mouth lifted up into a smile as he heard Albert's sigh of contentment.

After Haru was done with Albert, the two laid back. They spent the rest of their time just soaking together, while watching the candle flame.


	7. The Hug

Here's the seventh oneshot of Haru and Albert!

Here's a cute scenario that I thought of while on Tumblr. During their first hug together, Albert would become so excited that he would literally lift the other up off the ground.

Please enjoy!

Oneshot #7 – The Hug

* * *

Albert always felt the thrill of swimming when in the water. That was one reason why he gave it everything he had while he swam.

Looking over at the lane next to him, Albert wondered what was going through Haru's head. The young man had lost against him, and Albert could see Haru's shoulders heaving as he caught his breath.

Despite feeling happy that he himself won, Albert felt a good amount of satisfaction from how well Haru swam to get second place. It showed how much their work outs together paid off.

He felt proud of him.

When the two had first begun hanging out, Haru had shared with Albert his love of swimming. Haru had been so passionate while talking that it rubbed off on Albert. He was reminded again why he lived the activity.

Albert's mind wandered how they could solidify their friendship even more. He wanted to do something to show Haru how amazing it was to swim with him. To have this race with him meant a lot to Albert. Seeing the beauty shine through in Haru's moves helped ignite Albert's own passion to swim truly.

Getting out of the pool first, the blonde took off his swim cap and goggles before tucking them at the edge of his swimsuit. Mind still thinking, he turned to offer a hand to his competitor. As they clasped hands, a thought suddenly came to Albert. There was a way to show Haru his appreciation!

"You swam really great, Albert. You were truly free today." Giving his shoulder a pat, Haru smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Haru! I'm so happy to hear you say that. I feel the same way towards you. The way you swim is incredible!" Knowing he had to strike fast, Albert propelled himself into action before his courage left him.

Haru's eyes followed Albert as he neared. Slight confusion showed on his face. What was Albert doing?

Albert ignored everything else as he slipped his arms through the spaces between Haru's own. Glomming their bodies together, Albert maneuvered his head to be beside Haru's neck. He hooked his arms around his back, clasping his hands together.

He felt excited, this was his first hug with Haru!

Said male who got swept up in the big bear hug was stunned. While his brain processed what was going on, Haru's limbs came up and over Albert's shoulders.

This spurred Albert into feeling even more happy than he already was. So much so that he squeezed Haru tighter, forcing them even closer. Albert was so caught up in the feeling that he actually lifted Haru up into the air.

Truthfully, Haru didn't really mind that he was suspended in mid-air, and that the only thing keeping him up were Albert's arms underneath his armpits. He decided to revel in this shared moment between them.

"Nice job today, Albert. Now let's go celebrate your win." Usually Haru didn't congratulate or comment on his friends races, but it looked like his words really touched Albert. And Haru really did want to have fun with his friend after such a big competition. Haru felt glad for his friend.

"Thank you for being my friend Haru! I will always remember this day!"


	8. Living Arrangements

Oh my gosh THERE'S A HARU AND ALBERT END CARD! Ahhh it makes me want to buy the sixth volume of Dive to the Future dvd so bad. Or is it the complete season dvd set? Well anyways, it looks great!

Yeah! The eighth Haru and Albert oneshot!

I don't own the _Free!_ series, that belongs to Masahiro Yokotani and Ohji Kouji.

Now I'm not sure this is the way Haru would feel in canon, but in this oneshot he feels lonely.

Oneshot #8 – Living Arrangements

* * *

Whoever said living on your own was great? Lied. Haru could attest to that.

Growing up he had felt the loss of his grandmother first, when she died before he started middle school. And then when his father had gone to another town on business, he had gotten sick. When Haru's mother had gone to check on him, afterwards they had returned home. Then for the next couple years Haru's parents had been gone off and on until they eventually moved near his father's business away from Haru's childhood home.

Being alone day after day, coming home to an empty house? Not fun at all. Haru would feel bouts of loneliness here and there over the years. Even now that he was in college.

That was why today was so important.

Haru continued walking on the way to meet his boyfriend. The two of them had been spending time so much time together, it was only a matter of time before arrangements were made.

Haru only hoped that Albert would say yes. Living with one another would cut out bus travel completely, and it would be nice to cook for Albert in the mornings.

When Albert opened the door to his apartment, Haru was nervous. He tried not to show it but knew that Albert could tell something was off. Leading the other man to the couch, Albert sat down facing him.

"Haru what's wrong?" Albert's purple eyes stared into Haru's blue, concern emanating from them.

Well, no sense in beating around the bush. That wasn't Haru's style, he was much more to the point. "Would you like to live together?" Haru watched for any signs of an answer.

To say that Albert was surprised was an understatement. When he and Haru had planned to spend the day together, he had not expected this. Still, he couldn't stop smiling in awe.

"You want to do this? Take the next step with me?" Albert was shocked. He hadn't thought Haru would want to have this discussion so soon. He wanted very much to live with the other man, but didn't want to push anything.

"Yes. I think we're ready. To be honest Albert, the real reason I'm asking you this is because you make me feel less lonely. Your happiness and cheerfulness rub off on me, and I am so grateful to have you in my life."

Haru stepped closer to Albert and kissed his jaw. "I love being with you and spending time together."

"I love that too. Plus we know how compatible we are with each other. After all, we have been dating for seven months." Albert kissed Haru's forehead before continuing.

"To be honest, I've been wanting this for a couple weeks. But now that you've come forward, I feel more confident with my answer." Albert reached out and took Haru's hands in his own.

He imagined being in the same space as Haru all the time, instead of every other day or weekly. Albert thought of how it would feel to wake up seeing Haru's face every morning.

"Mhmm?"

"Yes. Let's move in together, Haru." With a cheery smile, Albert stared intently into Haru's eyes.

Haru was over the moon with joy. "Good. I'll clear some space for you, and we can start moving your things in." Despite the hushed tone, Haru was clearly excited for the new change in their lives.


End file.
